Un amor familiar
by Isa no Tenshi
Summary: El regreso de una persona mueve el mundo de otras, Mikuo se vera afectado por el. regreso... ¿del heredero Kagamine?-No cualquiera entra a tu negocio y pide un helado holandes-


Hola! :D digan que hace esta escritora a las 11 de la noche cuando al día siguiente tiene clases?! :D SER BETA DE OTRA ESCRITORA Y SUBIR UN CAPITULO :D lose... soy irresponsable... y unica :D y asi soy la pequeña de Avril y Nell y la lindura de acero de Ruko :D, en fin, deliro.

Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus integrantes, escribo esto sin fines de lucro y porque amo torturarme :D

Bien, aqui esta :D

**Un amor familiar**

Pensar que me encontraría ahora aquí, en un avión a lado de el súper empresario Len Kagamine, en un viaje de placer a Okinawa para ver a mi abuela y quedarnos en su humilde casa, no solo con él, sino con la heredera del imperio Kagamine, mi compañera de clase y empleada en la cafetería de mi padre Rin Kagamine, y pensar que hace dos años, ella solo era una del montón…

Me acomode de tal modo que pudiera dormir, mi intención no era exactamente pasar dos horas despierto sin hacer nada, había dejado mis videojuegos en mi maleta de mano…

-Miku me contó todo de la tarde en que Rin salió con el profesor—dos horas hablando con el rubio a mi lado, tampoco era mala idea.

El me miro disimuladamente, o eso supongo que intento hacer.

-Conocemos a Rin desde hace ya dos años, no es mucho—añadí viendo la ventana que se encontrada detrás de él—Cuando entro al salón todos guardamos silencio, se veía tan diferente a nosotros...se veía tan fina y delicada que pensamos...más que nada los varones, que era un ángel—lo mire de reojo, pude ver que me miraba igual—Rin Kagamine...cuando se presento, a ni uno de nosotros senos ocurrió pensar si quiera que ella era la hija de Sonosuke Kagamine, es decir...¡Como demonios su hija iba a estar en un colegio del gobierno!, era estúpido pensar tal cosa. Ella era del montón, como todos...

Regrese mi mirada al techo, y lo escuche suspirar, je… Len Kagamine no era para nada discreto.

-¿Estas enfadado con ella por a verles mentido?—me pregunto, lo mire de reojo y volví a subir mi mirada al techo, note aquel temor en sus palabras.

-Cuando te conocimos...Dios je. Nos llevamos una gran sorpresa—le informe entre risas –Sabíamos que Rin tenía un hermano gemelo pero no teníamos idea que el hermano condujera un Bugatti Veyron a sus tan solo 17 años... Pero eso no se compara con el de que seas dueño de cuatro hoteles en Tokio y... ¿Solo tienes 17?

-18—gire mi cabeza sorprendido—18 años Rin y yo los cumplimos hace ya unos meses...

-Lo olvide por completo—sonreí avergonzado—Tengo que admitir que las fechas de cumpleaños no es lo mío, le debo un regalo...

Me sonrió tratando de tranquilizarme—Yo igual...Mikuo, ¿estás enfadado con Rin?—me pregunto de repente, lo mire y sonreí

-No—respondí rápidamente—Simplemente estoy asombrado y molesto con migo mismo por no darme cuenta, es decir, Kaito Shion era la respuesta, no todo los días entra a el hijo de un empresario mundial a tu negocio y pide un helado holandés—Ha… era obvio, no sé porque no lo había notado antes.

"_me entere que Kaito comenzara a trabajar con su padre"_—Mis ojos estaban puestos en otro asunto, uno que hasta el momento no me deja dormir—agregue mientras bajaba la mirada encontrándome con mi mayor desvelo—Len...no se aun porque lo hiciste, pero...cuando golpeaste ah Akaito, ¿Que sentiste?—felicidad, quizás odio, quizás tranquilidad… quizás lo que yo busco.

El giro su cabeza en la misma dirección a donde yo la tenia, buscando quizás lo mismo que yo.

-Sentí como toda mi amargura e ira salía de mi en forma de puño, dejando una paz indescriptible—lo mire de reojo, una enorme sonría dibujaba su rostro, volví a mirar al frente.

-ah…

"_Kaito volvió a venir hoy… me sonrió de modo tan dulce"_

-Tal vez sea hora de que deje ir la mía—volví a recostarme y mire el techo, no tenía intención de seguir con esto.

x..X..x..X..x

Parpadee un par de veces y mire a mi lado dando de lleno con el pasillo, el niño que estaba al otro lado, ese mismo niño que parecía concentrado en volverse el mejor entrenador Pokemon, ahora dormía mientras tenía su pequeño DS en las manos… me gire hacia el otro lado, dando de lleno con la imagen de mi rubio acompañante, el cual parecía dormir mejor que el niño. Avente mi cabeza para tras… era culpa de ella… de ella y su insolencia.

**Flashback**

Hace no mucho, Len Kagamine había entrado en nuestras vidas, si les soy sincero, mis expectativas sobre su llegada, no eran altas. Solo era el hermano gemelo perdido de Rin, creo que nadie tenía altas las expectativas con su presencia. Hasta que claro, demostró no ser lo que esperábamos, o al menos yo esperaba. Porque no cualquier persona maneja un Bugatti Veyron mandado a hacer especialmente… o al menos nadie que yo conozca… o frecuente.

Pero aun así, puedo estar seguro, que jamás me cruzo por la cabeza, que esto vendría con la llegada de Len:

-Te confieso mi amor impuro por mi propio hermano... ¿y te sorprende más que él sea gay?—ahora comprendía las lagrimas y la ira de Rin.

Abrí la boca, intentaba decir algo coherente, algo por lo menos, más coherente que la exclamación de Miku hace poco. Pero las palabras no salían, ¿y cómo lo harían? Era algo que no te esperas todos los días.

Pero Meito llego en ese justo instante, la rodeo con sus brazos evitando que siguiera siendo el centro de atención, la cosa más inteligente salió de mis labios—_Meito_—el solo comenzó a gritar que dejaran de vernos, y así funciono, e igual que el resto, yo salí después de que él me informo que él la acompañaría a su casa, tomado la mano de Miku salí por fin de aquel lugar.

**Fin del flashback**

Miku se mantuvo callada lo que resto de la tarde, hasta que entrada la noche, entro en mi habitación, me abrazo con fuerza y comenzó a llorar, no, no porque su amiga fuera a dar al infierno por amar de tal manera a su hermano… lloraba por haber sido tan mala amiga y no haber tenido la madures de entenderlo rápido. Lloro y lloro, yo solo la abrace, ella comprendió su inmadurez, yo comprendí que si no ponía pausa a mi juego, posiblemente mi enemigo llegaría corriendo con su katana y me cortaría en dos… y también, que Rin era muy insolente.

-joven—abrí los ojos encontrándome con unos cafés, aquella castaña me sonreía, su cabello estaba completamente recogido, solo dejando un pequeño mechón que actuaba como fleco—llegamos al aeropuerto de Okinawa, por favor despierte—me pidió, me incorpore con lentitud, cuando gire mi cabeza, pude ver como Len se tallaba los ojos.

Lleve mi vista a donde se suponía debían estar nuestras compañeras, pero estaba completamente vacío, solo había unas cuantas personas sacando sus maletas de los estantes, me levante con lentitud, y de mi maleta de mano saque mi teléfono, con la misma golpee a Len dándole a entender, que no tenía todo el día para que siguiera tratando de levantarse.

Bajamos del avión y nos dirigimos a la zona de descarga, donde había quedado con Miku de encontrarnos, cuando lo hicimos, ellas tenían absolutamente todas nuestras maletas, (o las maletas de Miku y las nuestras tres maletas) y ambas nos sonreían, caminamos en silencio, no había mucho que decir, ellas habían platicado lo suficiente durante el vuelo y aun Len y yo estábamos adormilados.

El camino del aeropuerto a la casa de nuestra abuela fue completamente normal, excepto por alguna que otra platica ocasional.

-Mikuo… ¿tu creps que Kaito esté bien?—me pregunto de repente Miku, la mire unos segundos con curiosidad—es que… tiene tiempo que no va al local—me informo, aparte mi vista a la ventana de nuevo.

-quizás ya tomo el control de su empresa y no puede ser visto en un lugar como ese—le respondí, Miku no dijo nada.

-Kaito no es ese tipo de persona—me respondió, no me moleste en continuar la plática, no quería llevar mas allá esto.

El silencio regreso, yo solo podía ver cada casa pasar, las cosas seguían igual que cuando tenía 14 años.

— ¡La casa de la abuela esta al fondo!—informo con alegría Miku, suspire sonoramente mientras me estiraba y me reincorporaba con lentitud.

— ¡ABUELA!—grite junto con Miku mientras ambos comenzábamos a correr a nuestro encuentro con nuestra quiera abuela.

Las preguntas sin sentido típicas de las abuelas, inundaron por completo el ambiente, yo solo sonreía y asentía a cada pregunta, y Miku solo se sonrojaba ante cada una de ellas, ella moría de vergüenza por cualquier cosa que nuestra abuela preguntara.

—Abuela te presentamos a Rin y Len Kagamine—se giro Miku ayudando a nuestra abuela a llegar hasta donde los Kagamine, ella los miro con una cálida sonrisa tratando de calmar sus nervios.

—Miku me ah contado mucho sobre ustedes dos—Comento con calma y pausadamente—Les agradezco que corrieran con los gastos del viaje, sé que no es nada barato hoy en día viajar hasta este punto perdido de Japón—Agrego inclinando su cuerpo un poco en forma de reverencia.

—No se preocupe señora Hatsune, Miku tenía muchas ganas de venir a verla, así que aprovechamos el puente para salir y conocer un lugar nuevo fuera de la rutina—Tomo la palabra Rin de manera serena inclinando su cuerpo en forma de reverencia.

—Yo pido la cama frente al clima—era momento de comenzar la guerra.

— ¡Claro que no, esa ha sido siempre mi cama!—Grito molesta Miku saliendo corriendo tras de su hermano.

-¡por eso! Ahora es mi turno—grite mientras subía corriendo las escaleras, pude escucharla quejarse, pero solo la ignore, en un intento de frenar mi impulso, hice un desliz y por poco caí al suelo, me sostuve agarrando el plomo de la puerta abriéndola igual de rápido para luego lanzarme de lleno sobre la dichosa y codiciada cama-¡ha! Ga…-mi reserva de aire fue completamente eliminada por el cuerpo de mi hermana sobre mí, ella comenzó a saltar quejándose… ¡JODER! esas cosas no se hacían con un chico… aun si se trataba de mi…

La empuje quitándola de lleno de mi, para luego levantarme y salir azotando la puerta detrás de mí, ¡esas cosas no se hacen!...

Baje las escaleras tan rápido como mis pies me lo permitían, abrí la puerta de golpe y la cerré de igual manera, me senté en el pórtico y mire confundido mis piernas, suspire frustrado, alguien debería enseñarle a Miku como comportarse con un hombre.

-¿Miki-chi?—me gire y me encontré con mi abuela, caminaba lentamente hasta donde yo me encontraba—casi derrumbas la casa con tus arrebates—me regaño, baje la mirada-¿Qué ocurre?—me pregunto desde su altura, solo negué con lentitud y me levante.

-¿iba al mercado?—ella asintió con debilidad—entonces yo la acompañare.

Caminamos unos minutos en silencio, hasta que pude escuchar un grito a mi espalda "¡Señora Hatsune!", me gire con rapidez y pude ver a una castaña que corría tratando de darnos alcance, mi abuela y yo nos detuvimos y esperamos a que la pobre chica nos alcanzara, cuando lo hiso, apoyo sus manos en sus rodillas recupero su aliento y después levanto al vista sonriéndonos.

-Ritsuki, ¿Cómo has estado hija?—le pregunto mi abuela de modo amable con una sonrisa, la cual la chica correspondió.

-excelente, ¿usted como a estado señora Hatsune?—mi abuela solo sonrió y rio diciendo que aun le daría pelea a la vida, la chica solo rio, después me miro-¿el es famoso Miki-chi?—le pregunto, mi abuela me miro y sonrió con orgullo.

-si, es el hijo de mi hijo, ¿verdad que es muy guapo?—la chica solo volvió a asentir mientras reía, yo aleje mi vista de ellas—ella es Ritsuki Takano, es la hija de un compañero de preparatoria de tu padre—hiso una reverencia la cual correspondí.

-mucho gusto, Mikuo Hatsune-san—me saludo con formalidad, levante la vista sonriéndole.

-el gusto es mío Ritsuki Takano-san—respondí con la misma formalidad, ella inflo sus mejillas, sabía que algo no le gustaba.

-solo Ritsuki está bien—me informo, yo solo asentí.

-entonces llámame Mikuo—sonreí igual.

Seguimos caminando por el mercado, una plática bastante amena se formo entre nosotros. Había algo en ella, algo que realmente me agradaba, hablábamos con naturalidad sobre nuestras vidas, ella parecía interesada en la vida en la cuidad.

-¿Cuándo regresaran?—me pregunto de nuevo, la mire y le sonreí.

-regresaremos en un mes, estas son solo unas pequeñas vacaciones—le informe mientras le sonreía, ella pareció entristecerse.

-quiero ir a estudiar la universidad a Tokio, pero escuche que es muy solicitada—una nueva conversación había comenzado.

-lo es, pero puedes conseguir entrar con beca—le informe.

-soy muy mala con matemáticas, jamás conseguiré esa beca—comenzó a deprimirse, le sonreí tratando de tranquilizarla, pero nada realmente inteligente salía de mi, hasta que mi abuela comenzó a reír.

-según mi hijo, Miki-chi es un excelente estudiante—los ojos de Ritsuki parecieron brillar.

-¿podrías enseñarme alguna vez?—una sonrisa torpe apareció en mi rostro y con lentitud asentí, después ella comenzó a saltar de alegría.

-puedes venir a cenar con nosotros y después Mikuo puede enseñarte—soltó con amabilidad mi abuela, Ritsuki se giro con rapidez y yo mire asustado a mi abuela, un "¿de verdad?" salió de Ritsuki y mi abuela asintió y ella comenzó a saltar de nuevo.

Y así fue como termine cargando las bolsas de mi abuela (la cual dijo que ahora que estaba yo, podía llevar más cosas) y escuchando como Ritsuki y mí abuela hablaban de su padre y mi padre. Y entonces… solo entonces, al ver la puerta de aquella casa de dos pisos… lo recordé... no había pensado en Miku en todo este tiempo.

Fin del capítulo.

* * *

Bien! son las... 11:14 del miércoles 24, esto debe ser publicado el 25, así que hagamos como que es 25 :D (en realidad ustedes lo verán el 25...)

Este es un Fanfic escrito en el tiempo/espacio de Cosas Inesperadas de Nell :D (me pidio que lo escribiera hace siglos... pero ya me conocen) después de un largo esfuerzo (regaños de partes de ambas) el resultado fue esta cosa :D la cual... encontré decente :D

Ritsuki Takano: es el nombre de los protagonistas de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi: Onodera Ritsu y Takano Masamune e.e (den gracias que no le puse Eduarda Mustang o Royerta Elric D: que mi obcecion por FMA es mas grande que por la de Sekaiichi)

Otra cosa... Te odio mi princesa estará detenida un rato mas... (tengo exámenes y mi aniversario en corto D:) y si me quieren reprender, pueden agregarme a mi nuevo face :D Isa Tenshi (creo que asi me encuentran e.e)

En fin... :D Feliz Aniversario Nell ^^ ... ¬¬ cuando escribas alejate de los gatos...

Te amo ^^

Bye Bye

Isa-chan!


End file.
